


Hold on

by YeriYes



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood, Dead People, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love, Mentioned Kang Seulgi, Mentioned Kim Yerim | Yeri, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeriYes/pseuds/YeriYes
Summary: An epidemic breaks out due to an experience of a doctor named Jonhson. People turn into creepy lifeless creatures. A war breaks out in an attempt to stop the doctor and his experiments. After winning the war, Seulgi returns to her dead girlfriend's bedroom. Mourning her memories come back and haunt her.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 4





	Hold on

Her old jacket landing in her bed, full of dust as if she was gone since eternity.

Seulgi could feel her eyes getting filled with tears. She was trying to hold them, once again.

Her bed room didn't change, but it was empty, no more laughter, no more joy, no more life, she wasn't there anymore.

Seulgi only took her jacket, to feel again, that's feeling, to imagine her right by her side telling her "it was okay, the epidemic is over, we won let's rest forever together" she always wanted to hear that, yes even if the whole epidemic was over but still Seulgi was alone, lonely in this world while everybody was together to celebrate the peace, Seulgi couldn't feel happiness, no not without her by her side. She has never felt such sorrow as if something was missing, a part of her soul, of herself.

"isn't it selfish?" she kept thinking How could it be selfish? When the love of her life died in her arms because of her.

Yeri wasn't herself at the moment but still, she begged Seulgi to end her life because she didn't want to end like these creatures, and she did but Seulgi still regretted it. "What if" she kept thinking of possibilities.

Seulgi still remembers, those eyes as black as night, an endless and terrific night, they used to be brown and full of life, shining like the morning sun, ending up like a night sky without any stars to shine even the moon, no hope, no life.

She seemed inhuman, but she still was the one Seulgi loved with all her heart. Her face covered by blood, her own blood running down on her face, getting out of her mouth. Her face lost all her colors, she was a corpse, a lifeless corpse.

No more spark of life, no more human feelings. Her face was covered by veins, purple veins everywhere they were bursting on her face, it looked like her face was about to break, it was awful to watch. She was splitting blood in distress, her last emotions, some tears rolling on her face and screams, screams of pain.

She was trying to pronounce her last words, her last will.

Out-of breath, she screamed in distress "Seulgi kill me," she begged her, while looking at her one last time. Seulgi wanting to tell her to hold on but the situation was helpless.

Seulgi took her for the last time in her arms. She stabbed her right into her heart while whispering "I'm sorry."

And then calm reigned, the time has stopped for a moment. Never has the silence been so loud. Even if the war wasn't over yet, it seems like everything stopped for a while. 

Her body was getting stiff in her arms. No more breath, no more screams, no more life. While the whole district was fighting against Doctor Jonhson and his crew.

Seulgi was landing on the floor with her dead girlfriend wondering what she has done, crying while apologizing to Yeri. 

She was holding Yeri in her arms, not realizing what she had just done. Her tears were streaming down her face, she was screaming in pain, her heart was broken, as if a hole was being formed inside of her, as if somebody just stabbed her like she did to her love. She didn't realize, it wasn't possible, not her, not Yeri. She held her lifeless love in her arms, rocking her whispering her apologies. 

These memories were keeping playing on Seulgi's mind. Going mad about every decision, she has made, maybe everything that happened was because of her. Yeri could've maybe found a way to survive. 

Seulgi wanted to scream until she lost her voice, Those memories tortured her, as if her own memories were pointing fingers at her, insulting her "Killer! Killer! You should be ashamed" she was the one who murdered Yeri, she was the one who caused the loss of her girlfriend, that sweet, sweet girl killed by her fault, if she hadn't taken her to fight with her she would still be standing right now.

A meow echoes in the room. Seulgi smirked, that damn cat Yeri adored so much. Sometimes even Seulgi could feel jealousy in front of this cat. Yeri loved her so much, which made her laugh when she saw Seulgi's face when she was hugging him. The cat came up to Seulgi. She was stroking the top of her head looking sorry. "She's gone, we're alone now," she said in a whisper, her voice shaking as if she was going to cry again.

Yeri's jacket in her hands, she smells it her perfume was still on it. She felt in the right pocket stuff in it.

She put her hand in it to take off a letter that Yeri wrote to her. Shocked, Seulgi's heart started to beat faster, she opened it quickly. Her hands started to shake as she read the first words, with a heavy heart she started to read.

"My dear Seulgi,

Soon we'll be fighting against Doctor Jonhson and his monsters for freedom and peace. Our future is unsure, I don't know if I could be by your side in the next few months...Or if you are still gonna be by my side.

The war doesn't forgive, doesn't have pity. As we go into the months, my anxiety rise, I can't help it, I don't want to go to war, I'm not comfortable with weapons but it's my duty. I'm afraid to lose my friends, to lose you. I don't think I'll be able to survive without you by my side...

I've already lost so much I can't lost you to. I don't want to be too emotional, but I guess if this letter finds you I am the one who died...it's weird isn't it? I mean, while I'm writing everybody's getting ready to fight, everybody only talk about it and you are here, leading us, you smile to me while you pack your bag with weapons, to survive, you try to comfort me with success but I can't help if only I could stay with you until the war, it feels like every kiss you give me are not enough I want more, I know I'm going to regret these if something bads happen to you... I just... I just wish you wouldn't let me become one of these creatures that kills everybody... Please Seulgi, I love you and I know it must be hard to kill somebody you loved but it's my last wish, I can't support the fact that I can become one of these lifeless things that just walk around without any emotions. 

My love please fight for us, for the nation, if I'm not by your side anymore after this war, you need to know that I love you more than anything in the world, you are the only person I have left in this world, I'll always be by your side, with you everywhere at anytime forever. Look up in the sky, I'll be here to guide you, I'm your star, whenever you feel lonely, sad or just in need of support, raise your head and look up at the sky.

I will always love you, Kang Seulgi. You are the love of my life.

Sincerely me, Kim Yerim Your Love"

Alone in the room, Seulgi was crying the letter stuck between her hands. She couldn't let the letter down. Like her precious treasure, she cherishes the letter. Reading her farewell letter. She knew she wouldn't survive, she was courageous enough to say goodbye, she wrote her feelings down for Seulgi one last time.

Yeri was such an amazing girl, always here for her friends, Always smiling. She was the reason why Seulgi kept fighting, she was her inspiration. Without her, Seulgi would never have had the strength to fight, to guide the peoples. She was her reason for living, for surviving. Yeri always found the right words to motivate her to never give up, to never give up even if the obstacle seemed impossible to overcome.

She was still there, in her heart. Even though she was no longer of this world, Seulgi will continue to love her and cherish her. Never, never Seulgi will be able to love again, what she felt for Yeri was pure love, the great love, she was her soulmate, the one with whom she had to share her life with. So if she couldn't love again, Seulgi will keep Yeri alive, in people's memory, by paying homage to her, by keeping Yeri in the minds of those who knew her, those who wanted to know her, her. Seulgi will tell her story in her honor. She was the one who gave her the courage to continue this war, she deserved everyone's recognition.

Her body trembling, she gathers her strength to get up. With a heavy heart, the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Breathing short, she took her courage to go out.

The breath of the wind surprised her at the time, the gusts of air allowing her to breathe more easily.

She raised her head to look up at the starry sky. A smile on the corner of her lips, she whispered to her girlfriend "I love you, forever Kim Yeri."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> I was mainly inspired by Newt's death in the Maze Runner and since I like to suffer I guess I decided to make it a fanfiction with Yeri and Seulgi. The name of the doctor is really ugly I know I didn't really had inspiration and since he wasn't really important in this part of story.
> 
> Please if you see any mistakes tell me English is not my first language.


End file.
